Correct
by Iluvpurpleandblack99
Summary: Courtney's Thought's About Justin. Will they be Wrong or Right? Requested by paulinaghost.


AN: paulina ghost requested this so I did it. Also, Duncan and Courtney are not together in this story. I hope you all enjoy….

Courtney was raised to be **correct **about anything. In her lifetime she was _never_ wrong about a person. That is until she meet Justin. At first glance, she could tell that he was self centered, Spoiled, and unknowingly to most, evil. She knew it from the day they met on the island. However, she didn't know of his life and she certainly didn't even think he could be friendly. She was mostly concerned by his looks. She knew that he was not to be trusted and vowed that she would eliminate him. He was a player after all. He was the type to capture hearts and then crush them. If there was one thing Courtney thought she knew was when to spot a liar. Justin was a liar but, Courtney knew that he would not show his true intentions until later in the game. Though, Justin didn't last long and never said a word before he left. Courtney was sure that would not be the last they saw of him and obviously, she was right because she was _always _right. She saw him again when she was kicked of the show. He smiled at her and waved. She glared at him because she still believed he was a player. She hadn't even considered that maybe, just maybe he liked her. She didn't want a boyfriend though especially not a liar like Justin. She avoided him anytime she saw him. When the end of the reality show came near, she was on cloud nine (1) because she would _never_ see him again. A little pang in her heart disagreed with her actions for Justin but, Courtney didn't care. She knew she was right all along about Justin and that was the end of that. Nope, Chris Mclean thought of more ideas to taunt the cast. They would search the island to find the briefcase with 1,000,000 million dollars in it and they would keep the money. Courtney couldn't refuse however, she should have. At the end of the day, there was no winners but, a few losers (2) like Courtney herself. Chris's mega surprise was the next season of Total Drama Island: Total Drama Action. Courtney had to join because she had vowed to beat Justin who had qualified while Courtney had not. Courtney had to think of a way to get on the show because she had tried to ask Chris if she could be on the show and he declined. After a while of weigh the options, it had been clear to her that a lawyer was the best option. In two months after her case of being wrongful dismissed, she had returned to the show. When she had gotten there, she had been put on _Justin's_ team. Very fortunate and unfortunate to Courtney. Fortunate because she could eliminate him and unfortunate because she had to be around him. For many eliminations, Justin was not the one to go home and every second making Courtney grow more infuriated. She had to think of a new way to get him eliminated but, what? The next challenge would work in her favor and Justin would be Eliminated. The Princess Movie challenge, her favorite and she had been the Princess for the day. Earlier, she had thought of a way to get Justin eliminated, Toying with his emotions. It had been perfect because Justin had fallen for her act. The same act he used in order to manipulate girls. Karma had worked in Courtney's favor that day because Justin went home. Though, Courtney felt bad in the end because Justin treated her well that day and she was using him. It made her feel ashamed of herself because Justin acted civilized to her and that she was wrong. She had chosen greed instead of _him. _She should have given him a chance but, she always thought pretty boys were the same. Self centered, spoiled, and evil but, if only she had given Justin the chance to prove he was better than the Stereotype she had clearly believed about him. It was a flawed outlook she had acquired, always trying to be correct. If she learned one thing after this "Catastrophe", it was that maybe always believing to be **correct **about othersis unethical because it perhaps she would be wrong again. Justin was the first person she assumed wrong about that day. It was a regret she held close to her heart, vowing never to stereotype people again. (3)

AN: I hope you guys liked the story and remember Read & Review :D

Little notes:

(1) - Cloud 9 is a little Trent reference I put in there as a joke.

(2) - I am not calling Courtney a loser but, she did lose in the TDI special so, that is what I meant. No offence to Courtney fans.

(3) - from "It was a flawed outlook she had acquired, always trying to be correct. If she learned one thing after this "Catastrophe", it was that maybe always believing to be **correct **about othersis unethical because it perhaps she would be wrong again. Justin was the first person she assumed wrong about that day. It was a regret she held close to her heart, vowing never to stereotype people again." I didn't know what should have been the ending so I just put it in the order I thought it fit.


End file.
